Through A Wolf's Eyes
by Twilight Muses
Summary: A series of one-shots from Jake's POV from New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn.


_Hello!_

_This was up previously on my (XxMoonstonexX) penname, but I decided to switch it over to this combined account. _

_These won't be in any particular order. Just whatever I decide to write. If there's anything that you would like to see from Jake's perspective_, _please let me know!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**(Chapter 15 From New Moon)**

I heard a piercing scream.

I could not tell you if it was one of fear or one of exhilaration, I never will.

The scream had come from the beach, the water, the cliffs. I started running toward the scream, her scream, Bella's scream.

Why had she gone cliff diving in this damn weather? Didn't she realize that it was turning into a hurricane out here? How could she be so stupid?! Why had she put herself at this risk? Was she trying to kill herself? I thought sarcastically. It only took a second, but I was struck by the possible truth of those words.

If she had only waited for me, then she would have been perfectly safe. I wouldn't be thinking that she had died. I wouldn't be dealing with what her death would mean to me, to Charlie, to everyone.

The rain pelted against my burning skin. I couldn't exactly feel it. I could feel the liquid running down me, but not the accompanying coolness that should have been there. One of the many blessing and curses of being a werewolf. It was very bittersweet.

I found her truck parked by where we had ridden our bikes. When I had told her about the "cult", the one that I now belonged to. The one that had changed my life, her life, our life. I ran out to the ledge, searching for her in the black waves, or maybe on the beach.

Nothing.

There was no trace of her. Her chocolate brown hair, her pale white skin. Had she drowned?

Without a second thought, I hurled myself off the hundred feet tall cliff. I experienced the fleeting feeling of exhilaration, the thrill of doing something so utterly stupid, the adrenaline. It didn't last long. I was much to worried about finding Bella alive, than what I was feeling about the long jump.

The black water should have sent a icy chill up my spine, but all I felt was a very slight cooling. I had hit the water with enough force to break my neck. But, of course, I didn't. I dove down into the water, searching. I noticed a flash of bright red in my peripheral vision, but I didn't pay it any heed.

There she was, sinking into the depths of the bottomless ocean. I swam as fast as I could. Latched my arm around her waist, pulling her up to where there was air. We broke the surface, but she didn't breathe. I dragged her to the beach where Sam was waiting.

Her skin was a pale blue, and quickly deepening. Her eyelids didn't flutter. She wasn't breathing.

Had I been too late?

I carried her farther onto the beach, to where Sam was pacing anxiously. I lied her down on the damp sand. She was an awful color, and it was getting worse by the second.

"Breathe!" I yelled at her. She was absolutely still. I felt for a heartbeat. It was there, it was feeble. But it was there.

It was the longest second of my entire life.

Then she coughed.

_She was alive. _I rejoiced briefly in my head.

A jet of dark water came out of her mouth, cutting off of her airways. I sat her up, and smacked against her back, right between her shoulder blades. More water poured out of her mouth.

"Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" I begged. I hit her again. That was going to leave a bruise, but if she lived, it wouldn't matter.

"Bella?" I asked. "Bells, honey, can you hear me?"

Sam bent down, rocking onto the balls of his feet. "How long has she been unconscious?" Sam questioned.

I wasn't sure. I had heard her scream, and was in the water with her not two minutes later. "I don't know," I was still frantic. "A few minutes? It didn't take long to tow her to the beach." Why, oh why, did she have to jump?

"She's breathing. She'll come around. We should get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the color she's turning..." Sam told me.

He was right. I could hear the _whooshing_ of Bella's breathing. It was ragged, but at least she was breathing.

"You think that it's okay to move her?"

"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"

"I don't know."

We hesitated. She could have easily hurt her back. Falling from that high, and the rocks...

Bella's eyes opened. "Jake?"

I leaned over her again. "Oh!" I gasped, relived. "Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Do you hurt anywhere?" I flung questions at her.

"J-Just m-m throat," Bella stuttered. Her lips were shivering from the cold. Okay, all of her was shivering from the cold.

"Let's get you out of here, then." I slid my arms under her and lifted her. It took absolutely no effort. She felt like a feather. I kept her as close as I could to my body, hoping to keep her warm with the ridiculous heat that came with being a werewolf. Her head lolled over my arm.

"You got her?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah, I'll take it from here. Get back to the hospital. I"ll join you later. Thanks, Sam."

He ran off in the direction of the La Push hospital. Harry Clearwater had had a heart attack earlier today. Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Billy, and Old Quil were there, along with most of the pack. It didn't look so good. Poor Sue.

Once again, I saw the flash of red in my peripheral vision, but paid it no mind.

"How did you find me?"

"I was searching for you," I was jogging along the beach, towards the road. "I followed the tire tracks to your truck, and then I heard you scream..." I shuddered. That one sound was ringing in my ears, haunting me. "Why would you jump, Bella? Didn't you notice that it's turning into a hurricane out here? Couldn't you have waited for me?"

"Sorry, it was stupid."

"Yeah, it was _really_ stupid," I agreed. "Look, do you mind saving the stupid stuff for when I'm around? I won't be able to concentrate if I think you're jumping off cliffs behind my back." I would have to follow her around half the time that I was supposed to be scouting out the forest just to keep her somewhat safe.

"Sure. No problem." She sounded terrible. Her throat was making her voice all raspy. "What happened today? Did you... find _her_?" She shuddered in my arms. I think that it was from the thought of the red-haired leech, not the cold.

I shook my head. I was still running to get to my house. "No. She took off into the water-the bloodsuckers have the advantage there. That's why I raced home. You spend so much time on the beach..." The very thought of what could happen in the bloodsucker got to her when no one was around was too horrible to even think about.

"Sam came back with you... is everyone else home, too?"

"Yeah. Sort of."

She scrutinized my face, squinting against the downpour.

"You said...hospital. Before, to Sam. Is someone hurt? Did she fight you?" Her ragged voice tightened.

"No, no. When we got back, Em was waiting with the news. It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning."

"Harry?" She shook her head. "Oh, no! Does Charlie know?"

"Yeah. He's over there, too, with my dad."

"Is Harry going to be okay?"

"It doesn't look so great right now."

Bella looked guilty, like it was somehow her fault. How could it be? Or else if she was guilty because she had jumped off a cliff, when nobody should be worrying about her... The latter seemed the best choice. It was so... _Bella._

"What can I do?" She was always being the selfless person she was.

I opened the door with my foot, and stepped into the little house.

"You can stay _here._" I dumped her nearly limp body on the short couch. "I mean it-right here. I'll get you some dry clothes."

I left the room, half-running to my dinky bedroom. I dig through the small closet. There isn't much in there. I tend to ruin my clothes when I phase. I find the smallest things I have, a pair of gray cotton sweat pants and gray t-shirt. They'll be huge on her. I run back out to the front room.

"These will be huge on you, but it's the best I've got. I'll, er, step outside so you can change." My face burned.

"Don't go anywhere. I'm too tired to move yet. Just stay with me." I could do that, I could _happily_ do that.

I sat on the floor next to her. I slouched against the couch. I rested my head on the cushion next to mine. "Guess I could rest for a minute..." my eyelids fell shut.

And like that, I was out.

* * *

_REVIEW! (please?)  
_


End file.
